


Ice Ice Baby

by MaidenofIron157



Category: Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: Written in response to this ask on my blog a LONG time ago: "au where spock is a professional figure skater and bones is a professional hockey player and they go to each other's games/competitions but they dont think the other knows they exist ahhh"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the headcanon tag on my blog and found this thing that was written properly enough to actually be published by itself! its short, but cute, and we can always use more spones, so enjoy!
> 
> [edit]: omg I just published this and found out its almost 1.5k I thought it was like 500 words jeez louise how does this always happen when I write things
> 
> in any case enjoy the... slightly longer than anticipated cute spones au ficlet :)

Leonard McCoy had no idea he existed, but the knowledge did nothing to diminish the irrational desires and emotions that sprouted up every time the man just-so-happened to look anywhere near Spock’s position in the stands of the hockey stadium.

It was highly illogical to continue to frequent the man’s games when he knew this information. And he knew this information all too well; after all, he was only one individual out of a sea of human beings - loud, sweaty, excited human beings. The possibility of him being seen, let alone being specifically noticed out of all the other raucous, cheering fans, was 21,364.55 (approximately) to 1. The odds, although not the worst, were certainly not in his favor.

But he physically could not stop himself from returning to the stadium for every game he could manage to squeeze into his (already tight) schedule, if only to see the man one more time. He would rather sit in the middle of this roaring crowd and risk developing a hearing deficiency than miss the opportunity to see him in action real-time. It was so much more satisfying to see him from the stands, gliding across the ice like it was a skill he was born with, lifting his arms in triumph after a score, to see that brilliant grin on his lips that was barely visible from this distance and was partially hidden by his helmet and mouth guard, than to watch it on a television. Admittedly, the stadium was never comfortable - it was typically either stiflingly humid from all the overheated bodies surrounding him or distinctly chilled when he sat closer to the rink, and the food available was something he’d rather not even look at - but it was worth it. He disliked it, and disliked the fact that he could not bring himself to stop, but it was worth it.

This day, however, Leonard - _Mr. McCoy_ , in fact, since Spock had no right to refer to him by his first name - had gotten into a rather heated debate with a player from the opposite team, and had come out of it with bruised knuckles, a split lip, and a smug grin, whereas the other player had been clearly knocked off his feet in the ensuing scuffle. This had, predictably, caused Mr. McCoy to be benched for the remainder of the game, which was only a mere twenty minutes anyway, so Spock could not be blamed for deciding it would be best to simply leave early. After all, his reason for being there was no longer on the ice, and likely wouldn’t be for the next few games, as a penalty. It would also be a productive use of his time to brush up for his next competition; it was unlikely he would be anything but at his best, but it never hurt to be over-prepared.

He had never expected to be stopped at the exit.

He had _certainly_ never expected to be stopped by _Leonard McCoy_ himself, the very man he’d attended the game to see.

His surprise must have shown on his face, because the man gave him an easy grin, and although his teeth were stained with blood from his split lip and his hair was matted down with sweat and he was still wearing his uniform that made him look bulkier and heavier than he was (minus the helmet), Spock found himself melting inside at the fact that that boyish grin he’d seen so often on the ice and in interviews was now directed at _him_ , and - was that a _blush?_

“Hi,” McCoy said with a soft laugh, and reached a gloved hand back to scratch at the back of his neck, almost as if it was a nervous tic. Spock stood rigid in front of him, trying to make sense of the situation, because clearly this wasn’t actually happening. Spock was never this fortunate when it came to his personal life, let alone his _love_ life. Things tended to crash and burn whenever that was concerned.

Eventually, Spock jerked himself out of his thoughts before they went into jagged territory, and offered a slow, “… Hello.” in response, which brought another chuckle out of the man in front of him, and made Spock’s face heat up in embarrassment. He cursed at himself; _here is the object of your affections, and what do you do? Make a fool of yourself. Pathetic._

Before he could mentally berate himself into the ground, Leonard - Mr. McCoy - yanked him out of his thoughts by outstretching one of his hands to him, his own cheeks flushed bright red, and cocking his head in a way that made all of Spock’s resolve vanish. If he’d had any thought of making an escape it was quickly buried under the mound of amazement and stunned wonder that crashed down on him like a truck. Spock could not be blamed for letting out a shiver when he took the outstretched hand and shook it.

When McCoy drew back his hand, he continued with, “Er… I know you probably don’t know who I am - well, I guess you do, since you're here and everything, but uh, it’d be nice to - I mean, I’d like to go out with you sometime? Maybe? If you - If you'd like to?”

Part of Spock short-circuited when he processed the stuttered jumble of words. The _other_ parts of him made his eyes widen and mouth fall open slightly in shock. “I - me?“ he repeated - something he rarely if ever did - and subconsciously raised a hand to point to his chest. The gesture made the man in front of him laugh, and it was a deep, mellow kind of laugh that made Spock want to bash his head against the wall because _he made him laugh like that._

"Yes, you.” He said it as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Spock was still in some stage of denial. His mouth opened an closed on a few sentences he decided would best stay unspoken, until he settled on, “You don’t even know who I am.”

That made McCoy’s eyes light up and his grin widen. He clasped his hands behind his back and scuffed his shoes against the floor - normal ones, Spock suddenly realized, without the blade on the sole. He looked almost like a boy professing his crush to a girl, and the comparison made Spock’s cheeks burn.

At least until McCoy said, “Of course I know who you are. You’re one of the greatest ice skaters I’ve ever laid eyes on. The way you hold yourself on the ice is incredible to watch.”

Spock blinked. “You’ve… watched my competitions?” _What was that phrase, 'too good to be true'?_

His words made McCoy avert eye contact, and made his ears stain red. “A few. You’re really impressive. When I saw you in the audience today I thought I was hallucinating, because I’ve wanted to talk to you for ages and I'd kinda gotten the shit kicked outta me, but now…” He looked back up and caught Spock’s eye before smiling again, crooked and sky. “… now I’d like to ask you for dinner?”

Well, who was Spock to refuse? Despite the way his stomach was churning with nerves and “what ifs”, Spock nodded rapidly in agreement before he could talk himself out of it, and it made McCoy - _Leonard_ , his mind supplied warmly, because he could use that name now - light up like a fireworks display. His grin was absolutely radiant, and just as beautiful.

“Don’t forget to give him your number, Bones!” a voice called out, and Leonard’s grin morphed into an startled scowl as they both jumped in surprise at the interruption, and Leonard threw his head over his shoulder to call back, “Shut up Jim!” The blond he yelled to just winked and waved before Leonard turned back to Spock, shaking his head.

“D’you have a phone?”

Spock’s heart nearly stopped at the implications but he just told himself to keep calm as he dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to him after the man had pulled his gloves off. _He’s giving me his phone number_ , Spock thought with a pang of joy. _He’s taking me to dinner. We’re going on a_ date.

As Leonard handed him back his phone, contact information intact and heavenly smile back on his face, Spock felt that, for once, his personal life wouldn’t decide to end something this amazing before it had even begun. It had to be a new record.


End file.
